


I Fall To Pieces When I Am With You

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, If you look closely, Lesbian Sex, Lilith is jealous and zelda thinks that's cute, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Very Light Spanking, like squint really hard - Freeform, they fuck in zelda's office, you can see fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: The Spellman's throw a welcome party for all the new members of the Church of Lilith and for Lilith herself. Lilith gets jealous after seeing a man flirt with her high priestess. She wants to remind Zelda who loves her. And Zelda finds it quite endearing.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	I Fall To Pieces When I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Madam Spellman Smut one shot. I hope you like it!  
> It can be seen as a companionfic for 'This is the place where I feel at home'.
> 
> The title is from the song Cherry from Lana Del Rey.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYHeQivGRyQ
> 
> Any mistakes made are on me.

Zelda wasn’t sure if she liked this whole celebration idea. Sabrina said it would be a good idea to welcome everyone, to celebrate their church and Lilith but after all that happened Zelda didn’t like any type of party and who was she to blame? But considering it was the church she reluctantly agreed.

Zelda stood on the side, watching all the students dance while sipping on the punch. Her eyes kept going back to Sabrina and Ambrose, making sure they were enjoying themselves while still not doing anything risky.

Her eyes locked with blue ones and sent a small wave her way. She had chosen the dress specifically for the brunette and already saw Lilith looking her up and down. Zelda looked down into her cup, hiding a smirk. 

They had decided to keep their little affair quiet if only for the sake of having privacy. All the attention that it would get, especially from her family wasn‘t something either woman wanted.

At some point, she had decided to walk over to her but was stopped by one of the fathers of the students, George Michaels. She had never liked him very much. ``Zelda! I must say you did quite nice with this. Gwendoline and I weren’t sure about this but you did well. Congratulations.´´ he said with a smile and leaned against the wall, stopping Zelda from moving.

Zelda went out of her way not to roll her eyes and smiled. ``Thank you, George. I didn’t want to do this either but Sabrina convinced me.´´ she explained and chuckled slightly. Her eyes searched for the blonde witch for a second.

He smiled and looked her up and down quickly before nodding. ``They are always quite a handful.´´ he laughed and looked over to the children as the music changed. ``I must say, you look ravishing tonight. You are glowing.´´ he leaned towards her and brushed his hand over her upper arm.

Zelda raised her eyebrow, looked over to where Lilith stood who eyed them with a silent glare. A shudder ran over her but just smiled and looked back at him. ``Well, thank you, George. But I think Gwendoline looks even better.´´ she said with a harsh undertone. She shrugged his arm off and took a sip from her cup.

But he didn’t seem to be getting the intention and just continued making her compliments. She did blush at a few of them but mostly ignored them. Her eyes gliding over the crowd with ease.

After a while, she felt someone tap on her shoulder and spun around and was greeted by ice blue eyes. ``I need to talk to the High Priestess for a moment.´´ she said coldly and Zelda bit her lip. She watched as George sputtered an excuse and left with a bow and turned back to the brunette. ``Come with me. Now.´´ Lilith added before turning around to leave the hall.

Zelda followed with a small smirk. When she stopped beside Lilith she touched her arm softly, brushing up and down. It has always been their thing, from the beginning of their relationship. They always found a way to touch each other even if it only was a hand resting on an arm or their knees touching.

As Lilith opened the door to Zelda’s office, she ushered the red-headed witch inside and looked left and right before going in as well and locking the door. Zelda looked at her confused and started to say something but was silenced by Lilith’s lips and the tight grip on her waist. Teeth clashed and tongues were fighting for dominance which Lilith won with ease.

Zelda moaned into the kiss and reacted by putting her arms around the demoness‘ neck to pull her closer. She tangled her hands in brown tresses and was pushed even closer.

As quickly as Lilith had kissed her she pulled away which left Zelda panting a little. She brushed brown hair away from the neck and softly stroked over the flesh there. ``Everything alright dear?´´ she asked, almost teasingly. She knew that look. Lilith was jealous but knew the queen of hell would never say it out loud. 

``He was flirting with you. You in that dress´´ she almost growled and kissed her again, guiding her over to her desk. She pushed Zelda up on the desk who gasped a little. ``You are on a very thin line, Miss Spellman. Your dress is far too revealing. I can’t have that. You are my High Priestess and you need to set an example.´´ she explained in a low voice and brushed her lips against her jaw.

Zelda gasped and grinned. ``Oh really? Then we better find a solution.´´ she answered and bit her lip, a low chuckle escaping her as Lilith’s hands moved to the zipper to pull it down.

``People could get the wrong impression. That we are condoning such behavior, so I am going to need to find an appropriate punishment for you.´´ she explained calmly with a smile on her lips and helped the red-head out of her dress.

It wasn’t the first time they had done it in semi-public places. Lilith had fucked her on the kitchen table when her family was right next door but this was different. Their little games had never left the bedroom.

At the sight of Zelda in a black lace lingerie set Lilith’s eyes widened slightly and she licked her lips. ``Did you plan on this to happen? How very naughty.´´ she whispered in Zelda’s ear and felt the other witch shudder.

Zelda bit her lip. Of course no, she hadn’t planned on being fucked in her office but looking back on it now, she was glad she had chosen one of her more fancy lingerie sets. It was black lace and really just for the pleasure of looking at it and she knew it was Lilith’s favorite. 

  
  


``Turn around and lean over the desk.´´ Lilith commanded as she folded the dress, knowing Zelda would do it even if she didn’t watch. And so Zelda did.

With Lilith, the high priestess knew she would never hurt her and would never go out of her way to humiliate in front of others. So she trusted her. 

Zelda hopped off the desk and turned around. She brushed her hair aside and leaned over the table, her hands spread out on the desk. She spread her legs just a little bit to make her position a little more comfortable, considering her heels made her unable to lean herself on the desk and it earned her a chuckle.

A blush crept on her cheeks and she felt a hand brushing over her backside. ``Now. What do you say about 5 slaps?´´ Lilith asked almost softly.

Zelda shuddered under the touch and nodded. ``That sounds reasonable.´´ she breathed out, anticipation already building inside of her.

``Good..´´ the queen of hell said and leaned forward so she could whisper into Zelda’s ear. ``If you want me to stop, say it.´´ she explained quietly, with a little worry and it made Zelda smile.

She turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. ``Always.´´ she responded and wiggled her ass slightly, motioning to Lilith she could start.

Lilith chuckled and leaned back, her right hand grabbing her ass. ``Good. I want you to count each slap, can you do that for me?´´ she asked.

Zelda nodded with a smile. ``I can.´´ she said and just as she finished, a slap echoed through the room and a gasp followed. ``One!´´

Lilith raised her eyebrow and spread her legs a little wider and watched as Zelda took a hold of the edge. And then she slapped the other cheek. It wasn’t a hard slap. It never was. Just a sting because she knew Zelda enjoyed the slight pain that came with it and Lilith found that it was thrilling to watch the other woman tremble in anticipation.

Another gasp fell from Zelda's lips as the hand hit her ass. ``T-Two!´´ she spoke clearly and let her head hang slightly.

_ Slap _ ``T-Three!´´ 

_ Another Slap _ ``F-Four!´´ her voice was close to a moan and she could see Lilith smirking from the glass in front of her.

_ Slap _ ``F-Five! Fuck!´´ she moaned out and felt fingers brushing over her slit and it made her jerk which earned her a chuckle.

Zelda ground her ass against Lilith and whimpered when the other woman brushed over her red cheeks and pulled her up flush against her chest. ``You took that so well.´´ she whispered as she brushed a hand against a pale stomach and kissed Zelda’s neck. ``Now, I can’t have my high priestess shamelessly flirting with men. I am the only one allowed to do that, isn’t that right?´´

Zelda smiled knowingly and nodded. ``You are right, my queen. I am sorry.´´ she said. Maybe she wasn’t the one flirting but she was certain Lilith knew that and the soft squeeze of her upper arm confirmed that.

Zelda turned slowly in her arms and kissed her soundly, her arms crossing in Lilith’s neck. Lilith grabbed her thighs and seated her on the desk again, her hands roaming over her body as her lips started wandering down her neck.

Zelda leaned back just slightly as she felt Lilith’s hand brush over her abdomen, her legs spreading almost automatically. 

Lilith wasn’t jealous. She really wasn’t but with Zelda, she wanted no one to touch her. Keep that beautiful creature all to herself and worship her the way Zelda always did.

``But don’t leave any marks. Not right now. We need to go back.´´ Zelda breathed out and threaded her fingers through brown tresses to pull her head up and plant an open mouthed kiss on the queen’s lips.

Lilith brushed over Zelda’s panties and smirked as her lover whimpered against her lips. She wanted to tease her, make her beg for her fingers but knew they didn’t have a lot of time. Zelda was the hostess after all.

She quickly pushed the slip aside to stroke through Zelda’s folds while her lips started wandering again, from her mouth to her cheek, over to the redheads ear and to her neck.

Zelda gasped and crossed her legs behind Lilith’s back and made sure to pull her closer. ``Not much time Lilith. I have to..make a speech.´´ she groaned and threw her head back.

``I know darling.´´ the queen whispered in her ear and pushed a finger in, earning her a low moan. Slowly she started pumping in and out as her other arm reached around Zelda to hold her there, her hand landing on Zelda’s waist.

Zelda grabbed her left arm, the one around herself and steadied herself with the other. ``M-More please Lilith.´´ she moaned. Her hips started moving to the rhythm and she dug her heels into the other woman’s lower back.

The queen of hell happily obliged and added another finger and started moving her fingers faster. She watched Zelda as she fucked her, the only sounds in the room her moans. ``Like that?´´ she asked in a low voice which earned her a sharp nod and she chuckled. Her fingers curled slightly in a come hither motion and Zelda groaned.

The redhead's fingers gripped the desk tightly and kept moving faster and harder. She was close, oh so close and she knew that Lilith knew that too. ``Look at me.´´ Lilith said in her ear and waited for Zelda to open her eyes which she did.

As their eyes met, Lilith pressed on Zelda’s clit with her thumb and that was when she came with a silent scream. Her toes curled inside her heels and her head fell back. The lights around them flickered for a moment. She closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation. The buzzing of magic and Lilith helping her ride through her orgasm before removing her hands and quiet praises in her ear.

Zelda leant against her lover, her legs loosening behind the brunette's back and she chuckled silently.

Lilith looked at her a little confused and asked, her voice barely over a whisper: ``What’s so funny?´´ Her hand, that had been around her waist, was brushing through copper hair and stopped for a moment.

Zelda hummed and looked up, their eyes looking. ``You don’t need to be jealous, you know? I have you. I don’t need anybody else and I don’t want anyone else.´´ she explained and pressed a kiss on swollen lips.

Lilith shook her head and returned the kiss. ``I am not jealous. I just don’t want anyone looking at you the way I do.´´ she explained matter of factly, a small pout forming on her lips.

Zelda just rolled her eyes and smiled. ``Whatever you say, dear.´´ she mumbled and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
